1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission chain, a method for manufacturing a power transmission member of the power transmission chain, and a power transmission device.
2. Related Art
In an endless power transmission chain to be used in a power transmission device such as a pulley type continuously variable transmission (CVT) of an automobile, links adjoining in a chain advancing direction are connected by pins and inter-pieces (as referred to Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO 2005/045280 A1, for example). The paired end faces of the pins engage with the corresponding taper disks of the pulleys thereby to transmit the power.
The end face of the pin is tapered the more as the pin advances from the intermediate portion of the chain radial direction to the end portion on the outer side, so that the outer side end portion has a smaller area. As a result, when the end faces contacts with the taper disk, only the portion on the inner side of the edge (or edge portion) of the end face cannot retain a sufficient contact area thereby to cause a possible edge abutment, in which even the edge contacts with the taper disk. When the edge abutment occurs, the wear of the end face is undesirably promoted locally.